joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Papyrus (The True God Of Spaghetti Memes)
Summary The true god of Spaghetti Memes. He is said to have beyond powers, being able to have a Spaghetti Blaster, throw Giant Basketballs, Gaster Blasters, Bones and Stars like Asriel! Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Name: Papyrus Origin: Storyspin Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spaghetti Manipulation, Basketball Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Timeline Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Transformation, Magic, Time Paradox Immunity, Immortality (All Types), Danmaku, Power Nullification, Information Manipulation, Determination, Absorption Of Souls, Immune To Memory Erasure Attack Potency: Beyond Speed: Hyperverse+++++ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Beyond Durability: Limitless Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Bones, Weapons, Gaster Blasters Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses:None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fire Magic: Papyrus calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his friend Toriel. * Chaos Buster: Papyrus summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. ** Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. * Chaos Saber: Papyrus summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. ** Chaos Slicer:'''An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. * '''Shocker Breaker: Papyrus calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. ** Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. * Star Blazing: Papyrus drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explode into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. ** Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. * Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Papyrus uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. * Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Papyrus using his true power. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Papyrus tears them apart without any chance of resistance. ** Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Papyrus has the ability to turn his opponent's soul blue, a trait he shares with his brother. However, Papyrus seems to have less of a mastery over it, as he only seems to be able to ground his opponents and not control the direction of their movement or fling them around. ** Bone Attacks: Papyrus will send numerous bones at his opponent in varying patterns and speeds. He will also often throw in unique structures and blue bones, which can only be avoided by remaining perfectly still. ** Gaster Blasters: Does massive damage ** Spaghetti: He uses his Spaghetti Blaster and it does massive damage ** Basketballs: Throws giant basketballs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Memes Category:Undertale Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Danmaku Users Category:Information Users Category:Sans2345 Pages